Comforting Presence
by allywayjack
Summary: When Naruto fails to bring back Sasuke, Sakura freaks out and says some hurtful things which really hurts Naruto. Naruto remains in pain until a certain blonde makes it all better.NarutoxIno Minor KibaxHinata FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I know I still need to finish howling at the moon but I had to write this! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any anime franchise including Naruto!**

**Summary: When Naruto fails to bring Sasuke back, Sakura freaks out and says some very hateful things to Naruto.**

**Naruto hurts inside until a certain blonde comes to make it all better.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_The final valley..._

"CHIDORI!!!!"

"RASENGAN!!!!"

"Sasuke!!...pant...pant"

Naruto awoke to find himself in a hospital bed. He noticed that all his wounds were bandaged but he still felt really sore. He looked down at his lap and saw a Leaf Village Headband with a gash right accross the center.

"...I failed...Sakura...I'm..sorry." tears began to make themselves present in his eyes.

Naruto felt disgusted with himself. He'd made Sakura a promise...a once in a life time promise..and he didn't keep it. Sasuke was in Orochimaru's clutches. He continued to mentally beat himself up for his failure until a he heard some one enter the room. He quickly wiped his eyes and looked toward the door.

"Well, it's glad to see you're ok."

"Shikamaru! You're alright! What about Choji?! And Neji?! And Kiba and Akamaru?! And Bushy Brow?!"

"Wait, bushy brow? Rock Lee was there?!"

"Yeah, He showed up right when that one guy who took the coffin was about to make the killing blow!"

"Well, I'm pretty sure he's fine...those sand ninja from the chuninn exams showed up to help us."

"Really? Hm..._'I hope I get a chance to see Gara before he goes' _"

"All the others are gonna be fine as well."

_"Whew..._ That's a relief..."

"Naruto...I'm guessing that Sasuke's.."

"Yeah...he's gone."

Sakura and entered the hospital went to the front desk...

"Ino, what are you gonna do?"

"I thought I'd check in on Choji. See how he's doing. What about you?"

"I'm gonna see how Naruto's doing, and Sasuke If he's there."

Sakura went up the stairs and headed to the room they were keeping Naruto in. She reached for the door handle but stopped when she heard him talking with Shikamaru...

"So I'm guessing that Sasuke's..."

"Yeah...he's gone..."

As soon as she heard those words her hands fell back to her sides. She could feel the tears pouring down...hard. Sasuke, Her Sasuke was gone?! How could this have happend? Naruto promised he'd bring Sasuke back to her. Upon thinking about Naruto, Sakura began to get...angry. She pushed the door opened and entered the room...

"S-Sakura!"

"Naruto...You lied to me!"

"Sakura! He tried! He really..."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP SHIKAMARU!!!!!!"

"Sakura...why are you???"

"You said you'd bring him back! You promised me! YOU PROMISED! I should have known that an annoying little troll like you wouldn't be able to bring Sasuke back!! You probably didn't even try!!!" Sakura screamed...

"S-S-Sakura..." Naruto said somberly...he began to cry.

"I wish you'd never even been put in the same squad as me and Sasuke!!! I HATE YOU!!!!! I WISH WE'D JUST NEVER MET!!!!!" After that Sakura stormed out of the room. Naruto was weeping openly...the tears just wouldn't stop.

"Naruto..."

"_sniff_ I-It's alright...S-Sakura's just upset about Sasuke...S-S-She was crazy about him... She's j-just taking it really hard..."

Suddenly a voice chimed in...

"I don't care how upset she is!! That was inexscusable!!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well there's chapter 1! Reviews good or bad are appreciated! More to come soon!**

**allywayjack**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Sorry for the major lack of updates...family drama lack of internet ect. Well here's Chapter 2 of...

**Comforting Presence**

"I-Ino!? What are you doing here?" said a rather suprised Naruto

"What? Your not happy to see me?"

"It's not that it's just...you're the last person I expected to come visit me..." he said with the smallest hint of sorrow in his voice.

"...Naruto.."

Shikamaru had decided to leave them alone so they could talk. He said his goodbyes to the two blondes and left the room. There was an awkward silence in the room as both of them were taken back to their time at the acadamy and even before then.

_'...I remember now...just how cruel I was to him.'_

Ino thought back and was ashamed to find that all her memories of Naruto were one's that involved her cutting him down and yelling at him for no reason at all. Ino felt like she was going to cry...She'd been so mean to Naruto...Well no more. Ino was going to make it up to Naruto. She was going to apologize and then actually take the time to get to know the hyperactive knucklehead ninja before she started judging him.

"Naruto...I'm sorry" a tear began to slowly slide it's way down Ino's cheek.

"Huh? Why are you saying sorry? What did you do to me that would deserve an apology?" asked a rather confused Naruto.

"I'm sorry for all the times from our childhood to now that I've been such a royal bitch to you. You were nothing but nice to me. You meant no harm and only wanted to get to know me...but I pushed you away and said all these mean things to you...and for that...I'm so sorry Naruto..Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?" Now even more (but not that many) tears made themselves present in Ino's eyes...

"Ino..." Naruto was shocked. He hadn't expected this...she was actually crying. _'Wow...I think she really means what she's saying.'_

Naruto rose up and wrapped his arms around Ino pulling her into a hug

"It's ok Ino..you don't have to cry anymore..of course I'll forgive you..You're the first person that's been cruel to me who's actually apologized..."

"Thank you...Naruto.."

After Ino had calmed down her and Naruto began to talk. They talked about life, past missions, parts of their past. Ino was suprised to discover that Naruto was actually capable of having an intelligent conversation. They talked for what seemed to them like forever. Ino was glad that she'd apologized to Naruto...because of it, Ino now had a real good friend that she could trust. Then she noticed that it was getting late and decided that even though she really wanted to continue talking to Naruto, that she should start heading home.

"Good bye Naruto see you tommorow." Said Ino as she wrapped around him in a warm hug.

"Alright, bye...and Ino." Naruto said his lips right by her ear still entangled in the embrace.

"Yeah Naruto?"

"...Thank you...for everything." he whispered into her ear

Ino smiled at this remark. _'Oh Naruto...you don't have to thank me...but you're very much welcome...'_

"Ok bye Naruto."

"Hey Ino...how come your face is all red? Are you feeling ok?"

"Wha?! ummm...uhhhh..N-No I uh...I'm fine.Bye!" she said in a panic as she headed out of the room.

"Bye Ino." _'That's weird...My stomach feels...all fluttery..and I feel really warm...'_

Naruto didn't have much time to think about these weird feelings however...

POOF!! A giant toad appeared right outside the window of Naruto's room.

"Hey there!"

"Huh!? Pervy Sage!?

"Oh man how could I have forgoten my stuff in Naruto's room!_'Oh who am I kidding...I left it there on purpose as an excuse to see Naruto again...He's just...so sweet...I feel so...happy when I'm with him...could I be in..._ "

Ino had finally reached the hospital. She headed up to the fith floor where Naruto's room was. She was about to open the door to his room...

'_Wait...there's someone else in there with him...It's...one of the sanin...Jariah?!'_

"Give up on Sauske! It's a lost cause. You need to focus on what's really important! I need to train you so you'll be prepared for the Akatski when they make thier move!"

"You expect me to just give up on my friend just like that!?"

"YES I DO!!YOU HAVE SOMETHING THE AKATSKI WANT!! You have the Nine Tailed Fox inside you!! And as long as you do they will be after you!"

Ino was standing there in a state of extream shock. It all made sense now. The reason the villagers had always been so cruel to him and just seemed to hate him just for being alive...

"...Naruto"

Ino felt like she would cry. She wanted to wrap him in her arms and tell him that she cared about him fox demon or no fox demon. She wanted to take away all of his pain...She started to think that mabey she really could be in love with him. Even though she'd only just gotten to know him...Ino was really convinced of her feelings after Naruto's big speech to Jariah. (sorry I don't remember everything Naruto says here and I'm feeling kinda lazy right now sorry)

After Jariah left Ino opened the door and went into Naruto's room. Needless to say Naruto was suprised at this...

"I-I-Ino! Wh-Wh-What are you doing here?!"

"I just...really wanted to see you again. I heard the whole conversation between you and Jariah."

"Y-You did? So you know about the fox huh?" Naruto asked in a sad soft voice.

"Yes I did and Naruto.." she then wrapped her arms around him in a loving embrace which suprised Naruto and caused a blush to make itself present on his face."I'm so sorry for the way they treated you...they hated you for something that wasn't your fault...but It doesn't matter to me...I see you for who you are. I see a strong,sweet,compassionate,person who's always there for his friends..." a few tears streamed down her face

"Ino...I don't know what to say..."

"Wait Naruto...there's more...after talking with you today and after hearing that speech you gave Master Jariah...I started to realise just what you mean to me...Naruto...I love you."

Naruto was speechless. Ino just told him that she loved him! Then it hit him...those strange feelings he had after Ino left...he knew then what his feelings meant.

"Ino..." Naruto lifted Ino's face up, cupped her cheek in his hand, then pressed his lips against Ino's

Ino's eyes widened then closed as she kissed him back. The feeling of his lips against hers left Ino in a state of pure ecstasy. She began to melt when Naruto started moving his hand up and down her back. Ino began to run her right hand through Naruto's thick golden hair while her left wrapped around Naruto's waist pulling them closer. She let out a light moan when Naruto's tounge ran across her bottom lip begging for entrance which she happily gave him. His tounge ravaged her mouth causing Ino to moan a bit louder. Their tounges began to dance with each other. They broke the kiss just to catch their breath then began the kiss anew. This went for awhile until the door opened and in came a young man with his arms crossed dressed in a maroon colored outfit. He had slightly spiky rust colored hair, pale skin,teal eyes, and carried a large gorde on his back.

"...I hope I'm not interrupting anything." said...GAARA OF THE SAND!! (Betcha didn't see that comin!!)

The two broke the kiss and seperated themselves. Their faces were more red then Gaara's hair.

"Heh...heh...well...I've got to get home Naruto...see you tommorow!" she gave him a friendly hug and whispered in his ear..."...I love you Naruto Uzumaki"

"I love you to Ino Yamanka." He gave her a small kiss on the lips before she ran out the door with her stuff that she'd "forgotton".

"It's been awhile Gaara."

"...Yeah...I see you're doing well aside from those injurys."

"...Well I've got someone who's helping me feel alot better about everything that's happened."

"...I see...so how did you and that girl from the flower shop end up making out in a hospital bedroom?"

"HehHeh...well it all started this afternoon..."

After Naruto was released from the hospital He and Ino walked around the village...hand in hand...

"Really is that so Shino?" said Kiba Inazuka, his puppy Akamaru nestled in his usual spot in Kiba's parka. Kiba turned around, not really interested in what Shino and Hinata were involved in, and his jaw dropped so much that it damn near fell off. There were Naruto and Ino...holding hands. Kiba knew he couldn't let Hinata see...

"Hey Kiba! Shino! Hinata! What's up?" shouted Naruto as he and Ino walked closer...

Too late...

**Uh-Oh...This looks like it could be trouble...I hope you enjoyed chapter 2! Chapter 3 should finish this up and don't worry I'll get ch. 3 up soon!**

**Until then Good Morning! And if I don't see you later Good Afternoon Good Evening and Good Night!!**

**-Allywayjack**


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING!: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS HINATA ANGST**_**.(but she finds happiness that doesn't have blonde hair or a fetish for the color orange)**_

_**Well here it is chapter 3. Thank you to all those who reviewed and favorited!! Wow I didn't see it coming! Sorry if thier love seemed rushed but sometimes love is quick to blossom. (also sorry about the mispellings.)**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto, I own not...there is no try**_

_**Oh and a shiny nickle and a box of Pocky to Tallen S. for catching the Truman Show reference last chapter...**_

_**I don't own Pocky,The Truman Show, or the rights to the Nickle either...mmmmmm Pocky...**_

**Comforting Presence**

"Really is that so Shino?" said Kiba Inuzuka, his puppy Akamaru nestled in his usual spot in Kiba's parka. Kiba turned around, not really interested in what Shino and Hinata were involved in, and his jaw dropped so much that it damn near fell off. There were Naruto and Ino...holding hands. Kiba knew he couldn't let Hinata see...

"Hey Kiba! Shino! Hinata! What's up?" shouted Naruto as he and Ino walked closer...

Too late... Hinata had already turned around and Kiba saw her see them...

Shino turned and was suprised at what he saw just like the other two members of his squad. He hadn't seen this coming. He looked over at Hinata and could tell that she was in a state of shock as well as pain...Kiba and Shino both knew how Hinata felt about Naruto..and they knew that this wouldn't be good for her..

Hinata was speechless. There was her Naruto-kun...holding hands with a girl that wasn't her. She felt her heart break right there...she was breathing eraticly trying to choke back several sobs unsucessfuly. Her eyes became watery with tears...She couldn't let Naruto see her like this...She bolted in the opposite direction failing to fight back the barrage of tears streaming from her eyes.

"Hinata wait!!" exclaimed Kiba worriedly as he hurridly chased after Hinata, leaving Shino to deal with the two approaching blondes.

"_sigh(I hope Kiba can make Hinata feel better about all this.)_ Hello Ino, Naruto." he said nodding to each of them

"Hey Shino. So where did Kiba and Hinata rush off to in such a hurry?" asked a perplexed Naruto as he scratched the side of his head

"Oh they had somewhere else to be." lied the bug keeper

"I noticed that Hinata seemed upset...is she ok?" pryed Ino

"Now that you mention it..she did seem awfuly upset about something...do you know whats up Shino?"

"Ummm...no I haven't a clue.."

"Your lying!" the two blondes practicaly shouted in unison

"Alright...I may as well tell you the truth...for as long as I've known Hinata there has been one person she's wanted to notice her and feel the same way about her as she does about him...Naruto...that boy is you." Shino said guiltly knowing that Hinata would be mad at him for telling Naruto how she feels about him.

"What!? Hinata...is in love with me!?"

"Hinata's in love with Naruto!?" they said in unison once more with shocked expressinons on their face

"Now that I think about it...every time I made direct contact with Hinata..her face would get red as an apple and she'd faint...I feel bad for Hinata but I'm in love with Ino and that's not about to change." Naruto stated tightening his grip on Ino's hand

"Oh Naruto...but what are we going to do about Hinata?"

"Kiba ran after her...I guess it's up to him now..."

Kiba had tracked down Hinata without a problem...he'd become so used to her scent during the time they'd spent together as a squad. Kiba really wanted to be there for Hinata...she ment alot to him..and over the past few years that they'd been friends..his simple crush had developed into pure love...

"_(Hinata...I'll be there soon...)"_

Hinata sat there in the shade of a tree by the pond...hurt by this new development. She let out sob after sob as the searing tears burned from her eyes and stained her face in sorrow and pain. Her breathing had become hectic and she felt as though her heart had been cut out and stabbed with a kunai...

_"sniff_ N-N-Naruto-k-kun...he doesn't..._sniff_...he doesn't...love me..he loves Ino...why!? Why!? Why her and not me?!" She was practically screaming at the end of that sentence.

Hinata continued to cry but looked over her shoulder as she heard someone land on the ground behnide her...It was Kiba-kun...his eyes were filled with worry... she immiediatly felt responsible for worrying her best friend which in turn made her feel even worse...

"Hinata...I'm so sorry..." he said softly as he knelt down next to Hinata "If there's anything I can do to help...you name it..."

"Kiba-kun...you don't have to be sorry...it's not your fault I feel this way...it's nobody's fault...the one I love...just found another...and I wish them the best...I hope that Ino can make Naruto happy..." she said teary eyed and depressed

"Then who's to say that you can't find someone else?"

"But Kiba...who would want...someone as weak and pathetic as I am..._sniff..sniff"_ Hinata's sobs had intensified and she was bawling at this point

"Don't you ever call yourself weak and pathetic again Hinata!! Understand?" Kiba said in an almost shout. This immediatly got Hinata's attention

"You're so strong Hinata...don't ever let yourself doubt that...and Hinata..there are plenty of others out there who want to be with you..."

"That's not true...who would want me?..."

"Hinata...I do."

"Huh?!" Hinata gasped at this sudden confession

"I want to be there with you...when you're around...I feel so warm and happy inside...you make me feel...alive...I love you Hinata Hyuga.."

"Kiba...I don't know what to say...I...I need some time to think about this...thanks for trying to cheer me up...I'll see you later Kiba-kun. " and with that she ran off..leaving Kiba there all alone with his thoughts...

"...way to go Kiba...you really did it now" he said sarcasticly with a sad smile on his face

"Hey look it's Kiba." Naruto stated

"Naruto..Shino..He looks so down."

"I wonder what was said between those two?"

"...Hey guys...I don't really want to talk about it..." Kiba sighed somberly his head hung in despair

**Sorry this chapter got off topic. The main focus of this fic will return next chapter. NautoxIno Forever!!**

**-AllyWayJack**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, This Chapter is going to be a lot longer then the others...it might even wrap this one up! (but I doubt it...and if it does then how dare I doubt me...I'm kinda harsh with myself...WHAT DID I EVER DO TO ME!?) Heh..heh...sorry crazy moment and thank you to all who reviewed/favorited... It really made my day!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Comforting Presence**

Naruto was slightly annoyed. He'd been called by Grandma Tsunade for some mediocre mission...He was especially upset because he'd planned to spend the day with Ino. He ran up the stairs of the Hokage building and slammed the door to Tsunade's office open. He was angry

"Why do I have to get this mission?! It's so boring!"

"Be Quiet!! You'll get this mission and do it and like it you little twerp!!" Tsunade yelled threatningly

"All right fine then! So what's my stupid mission?" he grunted

"You and another shinobi are to go to the village marked on this map and retrieve an important parcel and bring it back in one piece."

"Is that all? Piece of cake. By the way who's going on the mission with me?"

"Hmmm the only one available at the moment is...Ino Yamanka"

"R-Really!? Ok Grandma Tsunade! We'll go get the package and bring it back!! I'll go get Ino and then we'll leave!" Naruto exclaimed rather enthusiasticaly

"O-Ok sure...(what's going on? He didn't want to even go on this mission before...Oh I see what's going on...) very well. You're dismissed Naruto"

"Yes Maam!" and with that he was off to find Ino.

Ino walked around bored and missing a certain blonde haired boy...he'd just been released from the hospital and already they were sending him out on a mission. She recalled the day he was released to go home...she walked with him hand in hand all the way to his apartment...although while walking they ran into Hinata, who we all know by now is just crazy about Naruto, who was taking Naruto and Ino's new relationship kind of rough Ino knew that she'd feel better eventually. After all she's got Shino and Kiba to help her through this. Ino also remembered the hours upon hours of conversations and kisses they shared on Naruto's bed when they got to his apartment.

"_sigh_ Naruto..."

"You rang?" Naruto said in a cool manner

"Naruto!! I thought you had a mission." she said as she held him in a warm embrace

"Correction...We have a mission!"

"Are you serious!?"

"Yep. Grandma Tsunade said that you were the only other shinobi available and she needs two for this mission!" he said with a huge smile on his face

"We should get going then. You can explain the details on the mission. My Naruto-Kun!" Ino said the last line in a very seductive tone that made Naruto's face as red as a tommato. Ino giggled at this

Hinata sat at her usual spot under the tree by the pond still feeling slightly depressed that Naruto's heart belonged to Ino. She'd let most of it out but still felt depressed. And if that wasn't enough...she finds out that her best friend Kiba had been in love with her for a long time...and of all the times he could have told her about his feelings...he picks the moment she finds out that the love of her life was taken...actually it made sense that he picked then to tell her...Kiba must have wanted to take Hinata's pain away...she thought about her memories with Kiba...he was always worried about her...when she felt sad he'd try his best to make her happy...Kiba had always belived in Hinata as well...Hinata was very confused at this point...

"Naruto...Kiba..._sigh_"

Ino and Naruto were halfway to thier destination and it was already sundown. They were making excellent time. Naruto noticed this and not wanting to cut his alone time with Ino short suggested the idea of setting up camp. Ino happily aggreed having the same thoughts as Naruto. So they set up a tent and started a camp fire. Naruto and Ino sat close together next to the warm fire. They watched the flame and sparks dance about...by now the sun had set and the stars and moon came out however the moon was slightly covered by clouds...

"This is nice...you, me, a warm fire and no one around for miles...Oh! Look at the stars Naruto-Kun! They're so pretty!"

"Yeah...I love star gazing...it's relaxing and you feel like you haven't got a care in the world..." Naruto said softly tightening his hold on Ino

They forgot how long it was they'd been sitting their looking at the stars...holding each other tight..then the both of them realised that they probably needed to get to bed. They put out the fire and right before they were about to get into the tent the clouds that were obscuring the moon seemed to vanish. Naruto looked in front of him and was awestruck at the enchanting sight before him...Ino's face had become even more beutiful to Naruto while it basked in the moonlight.

"Naruto? Why are you staring at me like that?Do I have something on my face?"

"...You look so beutiful in the moonlight."

"Naruto..."

Naruto closed the gap between them and pressed his lips against those of his love. He ran a hand up and down Ino's back eleciting a moan from her. Ino got a shiver from Naruto when she ran her tounge ascross his bottom lip. The first chance Ino got, she ravased Naruto's mouth with her tounge. Once again her tounge searched every inch of his mouth earning her light moans. Naruto soon gave Ino the exact same treatment she gave him. Niether of them were paying attention and didn't notice their backpacks in front of the tent. They took one step and tripped and hit the ground in the tent...rather hard.

"...owwww are you ok Ino?"

"ugh...Yeah I'm fine...I hurt all over though...I'm going to bed...night Naruto-Kun." Ino then gave him a light peck on the lips

"Good night...Ino-chan..."

The two layed down in their respective sleeping bags and tried to get some sleep...however Naruto was having problems...he couldn't sleep...he wanted to be right there in the same sleeping bag as Ino. Just then Naruto...actually got a clever idea! GASP He took out a kunai knife and silently cut a large hole in his sleeping bag. He then shook Ino's side to try and wake her up.

"Hey...Ino.." he said softly

"...Huh?..._Yawn_ what is it Naruto?" Ino mummbled groggily

"There's a big hole in my sleeping bag and I'm really cold...can I share with you?" Naruto crossed his fingers and hoped that this would work because if it didn't he'd be stuck with a torn up sleeping bag and a pissed off Ino. Naruto loved Ino with all his heart but he knew how angry she could get...

"Oh...well that sucks...sure thing Naruto-Ku_Yawn_n..." Naruto's fears were soon releaved as he worked his way into Ino's sleeping back. His front facing her back. He wrapped his arms around her holding her even closer in already tight confines.

"I love you Ino Yamanka" Naruto said lovingly

"I love you to Naruto Uzumaki...heh heh...you just being near me puts all my fears and sorrows to rest...you have this...comforting presence that just makes me feel happy."

"You do the same for me to love...good night Ino"

"Good night Narut...zzzzzzzzzzzz" Ino passed out mid sentence and Naruto soon followed however he didn't let Ino go...his arms wrapped around her slender figure tightly The two of them slept through the whole night this way. And both of them had never slept more soundly or comfortably in their entire lives...

Hinat walked through the Leaf Village in the middle of the night just staring at the stars and the moon...this always seemed to relax her when she feels stressed or troubled...after about an hour Hinata heard what sounded like a mix between a yell and a howl. She looked up at a nearby roof top and spotted the source of the noise...

"...Kiba-Kun? Oh no...it looks like he's...crying...this must be my fault..." she whispered to herself

Kiba looked in her direction and immediatly knew it was her...he wiped his eyes on one of his parka sleeves and leaped down and landed right next to Hinata.

"...hey there Hinata..." Kiba said in a sad soft tone

"Kiba...you've been crying...this is my fault isn't it?..." Hinata said worriedly

"Of course not Hinata...It's nothing you've done...I'm the one to blame for what I'm feeling now...Hinata...I'm sorry I scared with the whole love confession the other day...It just kind of...slipped out...please forgive me? He held his right hand out to her extending his offer of apollogy.

Hinata's eyes started to tear up just a small bit as she engaged Kiba in a full on embrace. Her arm wrapped around him holding him tight

"Oh Kiba...you didn't have to apologize...it wasn't your fault...you just wanted to help me feel better and you did...you made me feel loved...I was just too confused to realize it..."

"Hi-Hinata..."

"Kiba you're my best friend...I love you but I'm not in love with you...but who knows? Mabey in time...that might change...Don't give up hope Kiba...just be patient...I need some time to sort some things out..."

"Hinata...Ok...I won't give up hope." _(Mabey in Time...you'll want to be mine)_

The two of them stood there in each other's arms basking in the glow of the full moon for what felt like hours...

Two days later Naruto and Ino returned from their mission having sucessfully brought the package...which turned out to just be a rare brand of sake...needless to say Shizune wasn't very happy with Tsunade. Naruto and Ino couldn't care less...that mission had brought them even closer together...It only strengthened the bond of love between the two.

Two more days later Hinata told Kiba how she really felt about him at her usual spot by the pond

"Kiba-Kun...I've done a lot of thinking and I've got to say I feel really stupid for not realizing...just how much you mean to me...I love you Kiba!" Hinata declared lovingly.

"Hinata...I love you to..with all my heart..."

The two closed their eyes and slowly leaned their head closer to each other until their lips met in a tender and loving kiss which deepened as it continued...

Naruto,Ino,Kiba,and Hinata walked the streets of the Leaf Village talking to each other. After Hinata and Kiba got together they spent a lot more time with Naruto and Ino. The group continued to walk untill...

"N-Naruto?" It was Sakura looking rather down

"Sakura. You need something?" Naruto asked in a nuetral tone everyone else gave Sakura a kind of angry look except Ino who was glaring daggers right at her.

"I...wanted to apologize for the way I treated you in the hospital...I said some very cruel things I didn't really mean to say I'm so sorry...I know you tried your hardest to bring Sauske back...and for that I'm grateful...can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course Sakura. We're friends aren't we?" Every one stoped giving Sakura mean looks...even Ino

"Oh thank you Naruto. Listen..if you still want that date with me..." she began to say but was cut off

"Sorry Sakura but I'm going to have to refuse that offer."

"Huh? Why?" Sakura asked confused. Unaware that Naruto and her best friend had started going out while Naruto was in the hospital.

"Because...My girlfriend over here" He said as he firmly grasped Ino's hand then giving her a peck on the lips "would get pretty mad if I took you up on that offer. Well were gonna get going. Later guys!"

"Later Naruto and Ino" Kiba and Hinata said simultainiusly as they joined hands and also lightly kissed"

Sakura stood dumbfounded with her jaw droped so low that it almost touched the ground

"...What the HELL just happened?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well what did you think? I hoped you enjoyed it! I'm thinking about writing a short little sequal type thing where NarutoxIno go on a double date with KibaxHinata. Think I should?**

**Challange: Spot the Gorrilaz reference in the story! I may include the first person with the right answer in a future pic or do a dedication fic for them depending on what they want.**

**Allywayjack aka Kenneth W. Odle**


End file.
